Strictly Business
by spectrane
Summary: Fionna Mertens is fresh out of university with her paralegal degree, and she has managed to get an interview with one of the most prestigious law firms in the state, AA&A Law. Fionna soon finds herself intrigued with her new boss, Marshall Lee Abadeer. He's funny, daring, irresponsible, and painfully attractive... and maybe even a little bad. *rated M for future adult content
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own adventure time or any of its characters.

-Fionna's P.O.V-

I'm jolted awake by the rude and sudden slam of a door. My initial panic subsides into annoyance as I look over at the alarm clock. 5 AM. Seriously? This is why I moved out of my sister's house when I graduated with my degree, I'm not fond of sudden loud noises while I sleep. Kate (my older sister) liked to pull pranks on me while I slept. I start to giggle at the memory despite my annoyance at my rude neighbours, more awake and beginning to feel semi-conscious. I am stricken with giddy happiness as I remember my big day today- an interview with one of the most prestigious law firms in the state. AA&A is very exclusive, and getting an interview for a paralegal position was like pulling teeth. Too excited to go to sleep, I decide to get up and start getting ready for my interview at 8. I stumble into the bathroom to brush out my long blonde rats nest, and I assess myself in the mirror. Sharp powder blue eyes stare back at me, adorned by a lovely tumbleweed of long blonde hair falling all the way down to my hips. I sigh and start brushing out my hair. Good thing I woke up early, because this is going to take at least an hour to tame.

~~~~

it's approaching 7:30 as I finish applying the swipe of mascara to my long lashes. I take a moment to check myself over, I decided to wear a baby blue knee length dress with long sleeves and a halter neckline. I let my hair down and it falls around my face all the way down to my hips, framing my body nicely. Straightening it was a good decision. I slip on my white pumps and head out the door, ready to take on my interview.

~~~~~

As I drive up to the massive building my nerves begin to eat holes into my stomach. I consider myself a reasonably confident woman, but this interview has got me feeling like a 14 year old girl on her first day of high school. I'm playing with the big kids now, and to be honest, I'm not sure I'm completely ready. I call Kate, and she wishes me good luck while I'm waiting in the elevator for the 25th floor. Upon entering the extremely modern and quite beautiful office, I am greeted with two stunning faces in sharp red dresses which does not help my rapidly nosediving self-confidence. "H-Hi my name is Fionna Mertens, I, um, have an interview with, um, Mr. Abadeer, regarding a paralegal position?" I manage to sputter out despite my frozen brain. _Smooth, Fionna._ The icy-platinum blonde flashes me a mega-watt bright smile and directs me to a plush red leather seat in the waiting area, obviously wondering if I'm mentally competent. Another girl with long raven black hair approaches me and introduces herself as Marceline. She asks if I would like some refreshments. I politely decline, and she saunters back over to her side of the long marble desk. I nervously smooth my long blonde hair and idly wonder if the red dress is a uniform for all of the female employees. How strange would that be? I find myself giggling like a child when icy blonde answers the phone and has a short conversation before she calls my name and informs me that Mr. Abadeer is ready to see me.

~~~~

I walk down the narrow hallway towards the large mahogany door with "M. Abadeer, P.A." on a shiny gold nameplate on the front. I quickly run my hands through my hair and smooth my dress down, hoping I look presentable. "Come in." I hear a surprisingly attractive male voice call through the door. How did he know I was standing here? The thought gives me butterflies. I quickly turn the doorknob and make an attempt to walk through the doorway, however my footing is cruelly inaccurate as I fall on my knees in the doorway. To my intense surprise, I feel a strong hand grasp mine and help me up. Mortified, I quickly dust myself off, apologize profusely, clear my throat, and slowly gaze up at Mr. Abadeer, hoping he doesn't fire me before I'm hired. What I see is not disappointing in the slightest, and I take a minute to drink in his appearance. Dressed in a sharp charcoal suit and a red tie to coordinate with his soft raven black hair and deep red eyes, he is definitely a fine specimen to behold. I notice that he appears to be observing me as well, and a warm wave of pleasure washes through me. Thank god I wore makeup today. As im studying him, I notice that the most intriguing thing about him is his apparent young age. He can't be over thirty, and for a second I feel like the inferior young person in the room. I'm stupefied for a moment, however I regain my bearings and walk over to his lavish desk and seat myself across from him. "Ms. Fionna, I presume?" his voice washes over me and immediately I calm down. "Yes sir. A pleasure to meet you." I smile at him warmly, grateful he hasn't brought up my embarrassing entrance, and he smiles back. "Shall we get started with your interview then?" "That would be wonderful."

~~~~

As he's asking me questions I can't help but notice the way he looks at me, like he knows something I don't. Maybe he's being coy to intimidate me? Well it's working. I surprisingly am able to answer all of his questions to a point where I don't sound mentally handicapped, which is a major win for me in the state of mortification from my clumsy fall in the doorway that I'm in. I'm surprised at how witty and charming he is. I notice that he has a rather dry sense of humor, and I immediately like him. As our interview draws to a close, I can't fight off the upwelling of impending despair that our interview is ending so soon. "Now tell me Ms. Fionna, are you currently in any romantic relationships?" I flush crimson and he immediately assures me that the information is only used to build a profile for me in the firms database. "No, Mr. Abadeer, I'm not." I catch a glimpse of something in his eyes before he informs me that our interview is over. I rise from my seat and surprisingly he mirrors my actions. We walk down the hallway to the reception desk in silence, and as we make our way to the elevator I can't help but notice that icy blonde receptionist is glaring at me. I pale and immediately im hit with a pang of anxiety. _I don't even work here yet and im already getting a death glare._ As we're waiting for the elevator I turn to the side to thank Mr. Abadeer for the interview. "It's been a pleasure, Fionna. And please, call me Marshall." He responds softly. "Sure thing, _Marshall."_ I emphasize his name and he chuckles softly. _**Ding!**_ The elevator has arrived. I walk in and turn around to face him. He stands there, staring at me. I stare back and as the elevator is closing he smiles at me, and I smile back. When the doors close I finally let my shoulders sag and slump back onto the elevator wall. _What the hell? Do I like my potential future boss? Does he like ME? Probably not._ My head is spinning as I exit the elevator into the parking garage.

Later that night I find myself at my favorite nightclub, "The Treehouse", with my best friend Brian, to celebrate my…er...Successful interview with Mr. Abadeer... I mean Marshall. It feels weird saying his first name, and I start to wonder if he is on a first name basis with all of his employees. My mind flashes back to the red dress cult of receptionists, and it makes me uneasy for some reason. Maybe he's only considering me for a position because he thinks I'm attractive? The thought depresses me. Then again, he doesn't have any unattractive people in his office, from what I've seen. Brian and I order some drinks while we wait for our friend Leila to arrive. I decide to strike up some conversation to distract me from my wayward thoughts. "Brian, dude, I cannot believe you accepted Leila's dare to dye your hair pink. You look like you should be in the gay bar across the street" I laugh out loud and his face turns almost as pink as his hair. Almost. "Oh my god. Fionna I swear if you bring up my hair one more time-" Brian is interrupted mid-sentence by the Leila's shrill voice screaming over the thumping music. "Heyyyyy bitches! Its ya girl! Fi, look at this new highlight I bought today, I'm def killing it right now. Oooooo girl you look smoking hot too! That black dress is fire!" She gushes to me and I can't help but laugh. She may have the attention span of a chicken, but she is entertaining. I look down at my mid-thigh length long sleeved black lace dress, and I have to admit I do look pretty hot right now, much to my surprise and pleasure. "Hello, Leila. You look decent this evening." Brian is still mad about his fruity new do apparently, because his greeting is coated with sarcasm. "Good evening to you as well sire, I must admit, your exotic new hairstyle is most attention-grabbing. What inspired you to go with such an... expressive color?" I can't help but snicker at this, much to Brian's dismay. Leila and I have suspected Brian was gay since the dawn of time, and it never gets old teasing him for it. "Your cosmopolitan, ma'am." A waitress sets a drink down in front of me. Confused, I tell her that I didn't order a cosmopolitan, and that there must have been a mistake. "Well, someone must have their eyes on you then. Don't worry, the drink was mixed right in front of me. No funny business" she smiles reassuringly at me when she sees my bewildered expression. She walks away and I take a nervous sip of my drink, pointedly ignoring Leila's relentless chattering on who she suspects my secret admirer might be. I scan the room anxiously, but to my relief and disappointment, no one is looking my way. "FIONNA WE HAVE TO GO DANCE! MAYBE WE CAN FIND YOUR SECRET LOVER!" Leila shouts at me as she's dragging me onto the dance floor. Part of me hopes we don't find him, or her, but another part of me is anxious to know. I involuntarily smile as we arrive on the dancefloor

~~~~~

Leila is wiggling her hips to the pulsing beat in a VERY provocative way, and I can't help but admire her bravery. It's probably just her being her shallow self, but whatever. I start to nervously shimmy with her and she encourages me with a big smile and a conspicuous wink, which makes me laugh. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I look wildly over at Leila, who has stopped dancing and it staring wide eyed at someone behind me. Oh god. I slowly turn around and see familiar dark red eyes and soft raven hair. "..Marshall?" I internally cringe at myself for using his first name too soon, and pray it doesn't offend him. "Haha hey Fionna, so funny seeing you here, you come here often?" he nonchalantly asks me. Im too stunned to answer at this point, but I eventually regain my composure and answer him. I notice what he's wearing, and how it contrasts starkly with his business attire. A plaid red flannel, black ripped skinny jeans, and grey converse shoes. Not going to lie, he pulls off the look well. He actually looks his age for once. We carry on with the Smalltalk for a good minute, and I begin to wonder if he's the one who sent me the Cosmo. The sound of his voice pulls me out of my reverie. "wanna go for a dance?" he asks politely and smiles this adorable crooked smile that melts my heart guts into the dance floor. "Sure!" I answer a little too fast, earning a chuckle from Marshall. _Play it cool, Fi!_ I internally kick myself as I'm following Marshall deeper into the mob of sweaty people grinding on each other. _Oh god, am I going to grind on Marshall? He's my potential future boss! Are we just going to stand there? What if he thinks I'm awkward and doesn't hire me?_ My subconscious is reeling with anxiety. Luckily for me, he decides to lead me back to his table, and for a second I wonder where Brian is. The thought is immediately shoved into the back of my mind when I spot a half empty cosmopolitan on the table. _He sent the drink!_ I flush with pleasure and he shoots me a knowing look as I sit across from him. I decide to bring it up to strike up some conversation. "So... I received a drink from an anonymous club patron this evening, and I'm having trouble finding the culprit." I say jokingly. "Whoever could this poor man be? He must have his eyes on you." He smirks at me devilishly and my heart rate spikes. _Be cool, be cool,_ I chant this mantra in my head repeatedly. We settle into a conversation about music that we like, and I can't help but notice how witty he is. He has kind of a bad boy aura about him, and it makes me feel all funny.

~~~~~

7 shots of patron and hours of talking later, I look up at the clock on the wall and see that its 4 AM. "Wowww it is getting SO late!" I slur out and I hear him laugh. "Yes Fionna, you've said that three times now." He smiles at me with amusement. What? Three times? Wow. I must be really drunk. "Welllll I'm goonna go find um… Brian and the other one since they are gonna take me home, like a taxi" I giggle uncontrollably and make an attempt to stand up. As I stand the world spins and my vision goes black. After a wobbly minute of vertigo I regain my senses and excuse myself. Marshall assesses me with an amused expression, and I make my way back to the table and I see that it's vacant. Where are they? Did they leave without me? I am so confused. The thought depresses my drunk mind and I walk back over to Marshall's table. He sees my crestfallen face and he immediately understands. "Would you like a ride home? I'm not drunk." He offers with a sympathetic look on his face and I decline at first, but he insists and I reluctantly accept. How embarrassing. As were walking out of the treehouse I promise to myself that I'll never get this drunk again. He wordlessly takes my hand, and we walk over to his car. The crisp cold Seattle air sobers me up, and I immediately apologize for my irresponsible behavior. "Fionna, stop. It's really alright. I actually had a lot of fun with you, and I like irresponsible behavior..." was I imagining the double meaning in his words? Maybe I'm more drunk then I thought. I can't think of what to say, so I just say "radical" and he laughs loudly at my response. His laugh makes me feel all weird, and honestly I think I blacked out from then on, because I don't remember anything after that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so so much for the kind reviews, they really help motivate me to write and update! Chapter 2 is here! Read on** **~Specs**

Chapter Two

-Fionna's P.O.V-

Jesus. My head is pounding and my stomach is twisted in knots. I reluctantly open my eyes to the blinding light that's pouring through my windows and immediately im hit with a sharp pang of nausea. I quickly jolt up and race down the hall to the bathroom where I revisit my taco bell from earlier last night. My head is spinning and all I can think about is how much this sucks. I really bonked up this time with the liquor, I'm never drinking again. "Wait a minute..." I ponder aloud to myself as I'm hit with a strange sense of deja` vu. "Oh my god, I went drinking with my future boss at 4 in the morning.." I remember with shock. Last nights events come flooding back to me and I physically cringe. Well, I guess I should kiss that job goodbye. I brush my teeth angrily, mad at myself for being so irresponsible. I look over at the clock hung up on my pale blue bathroom wall and I almost gasp aloud, its 5 in the afternoon! I look at myself in the mirror with a look of horror on my face and I can't help but laugh. I know I should be mad at myself for sleeping in so late and being so reckless, but I can't help but feel sort of accomplished in a strange way. I hardly do anything daring or not calculated, and it feels…good. I feel alive for once, like I've been on a crazy adventure. In the midst of my introspection I hear my doorbell ring. What the hell? Who could possibly be at my door at 5? I'm foolishly jittery and panicky like a child as I race into my bedroom to grab my cell phone and check my missed calls. If it's Kate calling ill know that it's her at the door. 7 missed calls from Kate Mertens. How did I know? I think sarcastically to myself as I slip on a robe and head to the front door. I can't help the wave of guilty disappointment I feel when I hear Kates voice outside. Who was I expecting? I open my apartment door for my sister, feeling foolish for hoping that it would be someone else... "Fionna! Girl what's been goin on sugar? I tried callin ya cell but you didn't pick up! You okay babycakes?" the worry in her voice makes me laugh and I assure her I just had a late night. Kate is my adoptive sister, and she's always worrying about my wellbeing. She's the only person in the world who I fully trust, and I love her to death. "So who's the guy?" she catches me off guard with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and we both crack up laughing. "There's no guy cake, just me myself and my lonesome." Cake is Kate's childhood nickname, which she earned by shoving my face in a cake on my first day at my foster house. She's really a charming character. "Mhm whateva, just don't go out hurtin yo'self now sugar plum. I gotta go pick up my baby now though because he's takin me out to a fancy restaurant! Can't wait for those breadsticks queen! Catch ya later Fio." Kate shows herself out and I'm left with my very confused and hazy thoughts about what exactly happened last night…

~~~~

It's now 9 pm and I'm sweating like a pig sprinting on the treadmill. I've been going at it for a good 45 minutes now and I haven't had to stop for breath yet. Proud of myself, I turn down the level on the treadmill and take a water break. I just joined this gym last week, and I have to say it really is the whole package, they even have fencing matches! I've been fencing ever since I was a child, and I was ecstatic to hear that this fitness club offered it. I step off the treadmill and walk over to the fencing area. I take some gear off the shelf and slip it on whilst grabbing my sword from the rack and heading into the ring. I slip on my helmet and begin practicing my swing when I hear another person joining me in the ring from behind in full gear. "A match?" a male voice asks me with an arrogantly proud tone through their heavy gear. I try to make out their face through the grid-like mask but the lighting in the ring is so dim that i cant see anything. I immediately accept, Intrigued by this mystery person who so randomly decided to challenge me. "Bring it on." I say, determined to win.

this mystery guy gives one hell of a fight, like he's been fencing for a while. It's our third match, and I'm struggling for victory. He moves so gracefully, like he's flying almost. I noticed that he likes to dodge rather than attack, totally opposite from my usual style. Finally i come out victorious. I give a victory shriek and throw my sword in the air which causes us both to start laughing. I take off my face mask and decide to make small talk. "So, how long have you been fencing?" I ask politely as I'm going to pick up my sword. I get no response, and I turn around to see my mystery opponent vanished. What... I am so lost. Why would he leave so soon? Did I say something? I really thought I had made a new friend. I feel kind of deflated now, and I decide to head home.

~~~~

on my way home from the gym I hear my cell phone start to ring, and I quickly grab it out of my bag to take the call. With an intense shock, I see "Marshall Lee Abadeer" on the caller ID. First of all, how did I get Marshalls number..? I don't remember ever asking for it. I quickly collect myself and answer the phone. "Hello?" I answer nervously, "Hi Fionna, its Marshall. I have some really good news for you." Hearing his rather attractive voice over the phone gives me butterflies, but I keep my cool and inquire about this "news" politely, even though I already have a feeling I know what its going to be. "Well Ms. Mertens, your interview really impressed me, and I have to say I admire your character as well. I've decided that it would be in my company's and my own best interest to hire you as my personal paralegal." The moment I hear the words I have to keep myself from crying happy tears. "wow, Mr. Abadeer, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much," I'm at a loss for words. Getting a new job should not be this exciting, and deep down I know that it isn't typing up all that legal paperwork that has me so excited. "You start on Monday at 8:30. Any professional attire is suitable, and you'll meet me in my office right when you walk in so we can go over the fine details. Oh, and by the way, Fionna, I had a really lovely time with you last night." The softness in his voice at the end of his sentence touches something inside of me and I thank him warmly for his call while trying to keep my emotions in check. I can't have some silly crush on my new boss, and I need to get my feelings in order before I mess up this new opportunity. Wait a minute... I look at the time on my phone and I see that its 10:17 pm. Why would he call me so late? And from his personal cell phone? Maybe it was a spur of the moment decision. I guess you can do stuff like that when you're your own boss.

I'm lying in bed and I can't stop twitching with excitement. I literally cannot physically wait until Monday to start my new job, and I know it's because I'll get to see Marshall again, which is very stupid. I shut my eyes and try to remember what exactly happened at the treehouse with Marshall after everything went black, but I get nothing. Aggravated, I snatch my phone from under my pillow and start scrolling through my camera roll, hoping for clues. I see one picture taken at 5 AM, and it's a picture of Marshall and me smiling while sitting in his car. This picture gives me hope that maybe I didn't embarrass myself after all. Finally I can't take the restlessness anymore and I decide to give Brian a call. "Hey Fionna" Brian greets me warmly over the phone. "Hey dude, you'll never guess what just happened. I'm like one twitch away from exploding with excitement! I GOT THE JOB AT AA&A LAW!" I shout over the phone with pride in my voice, "Congratulations! That's awesome Fi! We should celebrate after your first day of work, maybe some drinks? What do you think? It's on me." I consider his offer, but then I remember my violent vomiting this morning and I decide that maybe drinks aren't the best idea at this point. "That would be cool but I had a gnarly hangover this morning from last night, so it would probably be in my livers best interest to steer clear of alcohol for the time being. Speaking of last night.. you freaking left me at the bar dude! What the stuff man! I had to bum a ride off of my new boss!" I yell over the phone, remembering Brian's rude departure. "Look, Fionna, I tried texting you but you didn't respond and you were with that guy so I just left. You know you kinda ditched me too. I gotta go, have a good night Fionna." I try to retort but the line goes dead immediately, much to my aggravation. I decide to send him a text, too angry to care if I look crazy or not.  
- _Fionna Mertens: look dude idk what your problem is but you need to stop being such a flipping jerk. You made me look like an irresponsible little drunk girl with no ride home in front of my new boss and you abandoned me.  
_ 5 minutes pass, and he doesn't respond. I give up on getting a response and reach over to put my phone on my nightstand. Right when I put it down I hear it vibrate, and I'm tempted to pick it up again. I contemplate for a minute before reluctantly picking it back up to face brians wrath. Surprisingly I get a text, but it isn't from Brian, it's from.. Marshall? What the hell.. okay. this is a little weird. I open it embarassingly fast despite my better judgment.

 _-Marshall Lee Abadeer: Hey Fionna, its Marshall. I know this is a little unprofessional but I know that it's a weekend and you're probably out somewhere so if you need a ride home again, I'm only one phone call away. Be safe, and have a good night.  
_ **Marshall Lee Abadeer, attorney at law  
AAA Law, LLC.  
**  
I know that I should be creeped out by this, but honestly I think it's sweet. He's looking out for his employees, truly a good boss. However I get the feeling that he doesn't do this for everyone, and it makes me feel all warm inside. I put my phone back on my nightstand, my squabble with Brian forgotten. It's amazing how my mood can lift so quickly by just a simple text. I tentatively drift off to sleep, some part of my consciousness waiting for my phone to buzz again, and another part hoping it doesn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys. Don't kill me. I literally forgot all about this story, I've been crazy busy with school and I probably have a million other excuses too. Bottom line- IM SORRY, here's chapter 3** **~spectrane**

Chapter 3

-Fionna's P.O.V-

Its 7 in the morning, and I'm already dressed for work at 8:30. I'm slightly pathetic, but I'm too excited to care. Today is finally my first day at the firm. I say finally like I've been waiting for weeks, when in reality it's been literally one day. I'm practically bouncing off of the couch with excitement, waiting for an acceptable time to start heading to work. I decide to head to the bathroom to check over my appearance one more time to make sure I didn't forget any necessities, like lip gloss, or pants. Hey, you never know. I'm pleased with what I see. Sleek ponytail, cream colored blouse, high waisted black pencil skirt, I actually look like a grown up! Amazing. I glance up at the clock on the bathroom wall and see that it's already 7:47. How long was I in here staring at myself? That's alarming. I quickly grab my purse, slip on my heels, and head out the door.

This elevator must be at least 3,000 years old, because it is taking freaking AGES to make it to the parking garage level. I glance down at my phone, its 8:19. _Breathe, Fionna. You aren't going to be late._ I glance around the parking garage, bored of waiting, and I spot Marshall pulling into a spot right next to my antique VW beetle in a sleek black BMW. The irony is almost hilarious. Almost. He climbs out gracefully, briefcase in hand. I turn away before he can catch me staring at him, but my instincts can feel his eyes burning holes into my back. "Hey, Fionna. This elevator takes forever, sorry about that. I hope you haven't been waiting too long." I jump at the sudden close proximity of his voice. How did he walk over here so fast without me hearing him? I must really be out of it this morning. His voice has a deep raunchy tone, hinting at his bad-boy origins. I decide to go with a professional tone, still mortified by my embarrassing behavior the other night. "Good morning Mr. Abadeer, I haven't been waiting long at all." I give him a reassuring smile and he smiles back a little crestfallen. _**Ding!**_ The elevator arrives finally. The ancient doors drag themselves open and Marshall motions for me to enter first with a smile.

While riding up to the 25th floor, I can't help but feel an intense electricity between Marshall and me. I'm about to strike up a conversation, but then his phone rings. He glances at the caller ID and answers lightning fast. "Hey babe, good morning." I hear him answer, and I feel like someone has dropped a huge weight in the pit of my stomach. Oh. _Oh._ Marshall has a girlfriend. I feel oddly betrayed, even though I have no right to feel betrayed. _What, you thought that he actually liked you? Idiot._ I mentally slap myself for even letting myself hope that he was interested in me. I am such an idiot. Well at least he didn't hire me based off of looks. By the time my internal anxiety attack is somewhat manageable he's already off the phone and we've arrived at the office. The two receptionists I saw on the day of my interview greet me and Marshall disappears into his office. I decide that I'm going to think of Marshall as just a boss from now on, and keep him out of my personal life. Also, I think I should start calling him Mr. Abadeer from now on as well, anything I can do to disassociate my odd attraction to him. Besides, I barely know this dude. He is definitely not worth the anxiety and hurt that I just experienced in the elevator, that's for sure. "If you would follow me, I'll show you your new office." The black haired receptionist kindly leads me down the hallway. What was her name again? Margaret? Something with an M. she opens the door right across the hall from Marshall's-I mean Mr. Abadeer's-office. I'm awestruck by what I see, beautiful hardwood floors, expensive looking desk, and a brand new IMac computer atop it. Wow, this is…amazing. And unexpected. I spot a huge window at the east end of the office, and audibly gasp and the view. I don't think I have ever seen something so extraordinary in my entire 24 years of living. "I'll leave you to unpack, Ms. Mertens. Just holler if you have any questions!" she smiles a reassuring smile at me and heads out the door, and I immediately like her. As she walks out the door I spin around in circles in my new office, and I get a flashback.

 _This is my new home. I have a new mommy, she has dark skin. I have a sister now, she is mean. I have a new room, it is blue like the sky, and I like the sky. I like to spin around in my room, it is fun. I have a new toy, she is a Barbie doll. I like her. I don't miss my old mommy, she looked like me, and she was very mean. She-_

I have to stop myself before I tear up. _Don't go there, fionna._ I busy myself with organizing my desk, and powering up my new computer. I get so engrossed with the task that I don't notice Mr. Abadeer standing in the doorway. He clears his throat, and I jump, startled, and quickly look up and apologize. "I have an important trial today at 10:00, and I need this motion edited for grammatical errors, syntax corrections, and what not. My other paralegal was not very good at her job, as you'll be able to see from her poorly written document here. I'd like you to revise this motion before 9:30, and then after court I was wondering if you maybe wanted to grab some lunch? To discuss your duties as my paralegal and what not of course." He says this quickly with a business tone, but his eyes are telling a different story. My intuition flares, he's asking me out for lunch! Wait... he has a girlfriend. I feel a rock drop in the pit of my stomach. I am not about to be a sidepiece. "That sounds nice , email me the PDF and I'll have it ready shortly." I smile a sweet smile at him and he nods with a smirk and a tiny blush before heading back into his office across the hall. How is it humanly possible for this dude to be so alluring? The black messy hair, tall slim frame, smoldering eyes… okay I need to focus. I take a determined sip of my coffee and get to work.

Its 9:17, and I've perfected the document Marshall sent me. I send it to the printer, and set off to retrieve it. As I'm walking out the door I notice the icy blonde receptionist give me a nasty glare, and my eyes widen with disbelief. _How the hell is this kind of behavior acceptable?_ I quickly scurry over to the printer to grab my motion and book it back into my office. I have a strange sudden urge to cry, but I take a deep breath despite the tight knot in my throat and tell myself to suck it up. She shouldn't bother me like this, but here I am! I muse angrily to myself. I collect myself and stride confidently into Marshall's—MR. ABADEERS—office with the motion in hand. "Here you are" I say with a smile. His face lights up and he thanks me. As he's reading through the document I have this sudden intense urge to run my hands through his hair, it looks so soft. _Fionna! Stop!_ I shake my head to dispel my inappropriate thoughts, and I notice Marshall gazing intently at me. I stare back, and we both get these foolish grins on our faces for no reason. Before I can say anything, he asks me if I would like to go to a party with him Friday night. "That would be rad… except you're my boss, and plus, don't you have, like, you know, a girlfriend?" I can feel my face turn red instantly, and I have an urge to look away. "Nah, I just get a ton of babes" he shrugs with a wicked grin and I can't help but laugh. "And besides, you seem like a girl who can handle an adventure." When he says this I see something flash in his eyes, something dangerous.

My natural instinct was to turn around, head back to my office, back to safety. That would have been the smart thing to do. But I wasn't known for making smart decisions.


End file.
